A display device, which feeds a signal to a plurality of pixels provided in a display region via a plurality of signal lines and displays an image, has been known. In this display device, the area of a region around the display region is required to be reduced to miniaturize the display device and enlarge the display region.
Each of the plurality of pixels includes a plurality of sub-pixels respectively representing colors, i.e., red (R), green (G) and blue (B). A signal line, via which a video signal is fed to each of the pixels, includes a plurality of signal lines respectively connected to the plurality of sub-pixels included in the pixel. The signal lines respectively connect a signal line driving circuit to which the video signals are input and the sub-pixels. A signal line switch circuit is connected between the signal line driving circuit and each of the signal lines.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-107840 (Patent Document 1) discusses technique in which a display device includes on a substrate a display region where a plurality of pixel circuits are arranged in a matrix form and a plurality of switch circuits that are controlled to be rendered conductive and non-conductive in response to a control signal and respectively feed video signals to the pixel circuits.